


象征性遵从

by RF_liz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: Is the relationship between Mycroft and Sherlock really that bad? Or it’s just because normal people just see but not observe?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	象征性遵从

**Author's Note:**

> *“We have what you might call a...difficult relationship.”【我们之间的关系可以说是...错综复杂。】
> 
> *设定：青春期夏/大学麦，他们曾经达成了某种共识。

“将象征性遵从最大化恰是为了使实际遵从最小化。”  
——詹姆斯.C.斯科特《弱者的武器》

“Sherlock…”Mycroft弯腰归拢被Sherlock粗暴地扫落在地上、书脊因此而开裂的可怜的先人故纸，“无意义的破坏不会使你平静。”

“‘Sherl’，你以前这么叫我。”Sherlock蜷缩在扶手椅里，眼神不受控制地描摹着Mycroft被剪裁完美的三件套勾勒出来的身形，Mycroft显然在离开家到伦敦以后将自我管控提高到了令人生厌的程度——学年长是不是？简直是“传统”“纪律”“荣誉”“卓越”的人格化本体，多么乏味又无趣啊。Sherlock讨厌一切除了他自己以外塑造兄长性格的因素，尤其是将他的兄长变得更加难以解读和接近的那些。

“Sher…lock，”Mycroft将捡起来的书搁在书桌上，手指轻轻地摩挲着开裂的书脊，估算着修复它所需要的背胶。他对幼弟并不生气，青春期的激素分泌会在多大程度上破坏控制力，挑动破坏欲——对既成规则的——他对此也是深有感触，“你长大了……世界不会总是如意的，你要学会遵从一些规则，brother mine。”

“你为什么不看我，My？你说过谈话中的目光相接是最基本的社交规则，是不是？”Sherlock从扶手椅上跳了下来，挤进了兄长的亲密距离，身体扭出一个别扭的弧度，以使他们的视线相交。这不太容易，刚刚进入青春期，身高的拔节还没有完全开始，他几乎比兄长矮了两个头，只要Mycroft不低头，他将永远看不到他的眼。他伸手揽住兄长的脖子，想要迫使他低头。肌肤相贴的一瞬间，来自神经末梢的感知让Sherlock觉得一部分的自己狠狠地抖了一下——他似乎知道了他真正想从Mycroft这里得到的东西是什么了。

Mycroft在心中深深地叹了口气。他不能再回避，如此，他敏锐的兄弟定然会察觉什么。他终于垂眸，目光沉郁。“Sherlock，你知道我在说什么，对不对？”

蝉鸣与烈阳是夏日里最无可逃避的东西，它们的加盟使背阴的图书室也生出燥热。Mycroft的眼睛一直是Sherlock的宁静之海，它们从来都沉静而包容。但那里现在是冰洲，海面下的山体峥嵘尖锐。它们如此刺眼。Sherlock知道Mycroft是认真的。但他还没有放弃，“你说过我们不一样，你说过那些规则很愚蠢。”

“但我也告诉过你，遵从它们会给你带来自由，不受打扰的自由。”Mycroft将书翻至正面，指尖轻轻地扫过书名，“你也正在看它，那么，不需要我再重复了吧？想想哈姆扎，Sherlock。”

“如果我非要做拉扎克呢？”Sherlock的手指强硬地挤入Mycroft的手指与书皮的贴合处，执拗地缠上，“他才是那个获得了打破一切规则的自由的人不是吗？”

Mycroft没有抽出手，也没有让自己的脖子从越来越强力的压迫下解脱，他看着自己的幼弟，那双眼里的执拗与热意几乎要让他屈服了，但他没有。“Sherlock，拉扎克付出了他自己的代价。无视一切社会规范会让你孤立无援，他们会在你面前或背后诋毁你、贬损你，他们还会陷害你、打击你，normal people，会既钦羡打破规则的人，但更会嫉恨他，群蚁附槐——”

“可是我有你，你承诺过的。”Sherlock或许什么都比不上Mycroft，但固执这一点上Mycroft望尘莫及。“我也不需要其他人的援助，我怀疑他们能为我提供任何有意义的帮助。‘将象征性遵从最大化恰是为了使实际遵从最小化'，My，你不是真的遵从它们，对吧？”

Mycroft深深地看着Sherlock，Sherlock毫不犹疑地看回去。

“不，我不是，Sherlock。”

“达成共识，Mycroft。”

这是Sherlock第一次以全名称呼他的兄长，以后他都将这么称呼他，咬牙切齿地，不带爱意的。

他转身重重地甩上门离开。巨响回响在福尔摩斯家的宅邸，它会引来Mummy的忧虑。

以后他们恶劣的关系会引起她更长久的担忧，她将永远不能理解为什么，直到她离开这个世界也不能。

———

“所以你也有着一个关系糟糕的兄弟。”新舍友的语气里是富含同情和理解的幸灾乐祸。

Sherlock露出了一个假笑，“‘糟糕’相比于我们的关系那可是太朴素了。”——也太片面了。

“看得出来。”医生爆发出了真实的大笑。这让他错过了Sherlock眼中得逞的狡黠。

医生搬进来后，Sherlock将那本被Mycroft修复完美的书锁进了卧室的床头柜里。

“将象征遵从最大化恰是为了使实际遵从最小化。”

Normal people将永远不会发觉他们兄弟联袂演绎的台前剧目背后的东西。

白日里他们将永不和解，但在深夜他们将放肆拥吻。

-The End-

*哈姆扎与拉扎克是《弱者的武器》里的一对兄弟。哈姆扎遵从世俗规则而赢得了村民的尊重；拉扎克则无视一切规则，因此众人以他取乐，但他也获得了游离于一切之外的自由。


End file.
